In an effort to reduce the size of mobile electronic devices and increase their battery life, designs are utilizing lower operating voltages. However, designers of low voltage circuits face many challenges. One such challenge includes controlling the level of undesirable switching noise in the low voltage circuits. Low voltage/low noise designs typically have lower slew rates, larger dead times and increased signal propagation times. Slew rate is the speed at which a signal voltage changes, wherein dead time is the time delay between when a signal is applied to an input of a device and when the device switches to another state at its output. Typical transistors do not begin to switch until a signal on their input reaches the transistor's threshold voltage. For some low voltage circuit standards that require powering circuits with less than 1.4 volts, this can result in the threshold voltage of a transistor, such as a CMOS transistor, being equal to approximately one-half of its supply voltage. In this configuration, the input signal on a transistor must transition to approximately one-half of its total transition value before the output of the transistor will start to switch. This phenomenon can produce a long dead time where a signal transition is present at the input of a circuit for a large percentage of a clock period while no signal transition occurs at the circuit output. Accordingly, there is a need for circuits that can reduce signal propagation times.